We Are The Noah
by angelic24731
Summary: Once trust is broken, Can the pieces really be put back together? Dark!Allen Noah!Allen Some Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to We Are The Noah! **

**This is my second fanfiction so if you haven't already checked it out plz take a look at my other story A Change Of Scenery!**

**Also remember that the review button is your friend.**

**Thanks!**

**~ Angelic24731 ~**

Chapter 1 - One Of Us

Allen Walker sat in his cell. The cold, dark cell he had been lying in for days, maybe weeks. Allen couldn't even remember the date. It was as though this damp hellhole was slowly draining away all his hope, all his faith in god. If there was a god... Which Allen had doubts about at the moment. If there truly was an all powerful god to guide people, how could he have been betrayed by his own friends? All of the people he once held so dear had turned their backs on him. Maybe he would just sit here forever, and die here. That was not possible though, not for him. He was going to keep walking forward, he would never betray Mana. He couldnt just wallow in his own self pity. But his chances of escaping his cell were not very high and he was weak, far too weak to even stand upright. He breathed slowly, taking in every lungful of air as though each were his last. His legs were aching, his left arm was burning, his head throbbed. He decided thinking about such complications would only cloud his mind and make it worse.

**"Do not worry Allen, Help will find you."**

Allen snapped his eyes open and darted them around, looking for a sign of life. A human form hidden in the shadows, prehaps? But there was nobody there but himself. He sighed, maybe he was loosing his mind. The voice was echoing and distant, but seemed so familiar.

**"Don't you remember me, Allen?"**

Allen tried to speak back, but his throat was not working. So he spoke with his mind.

**"Who are you?"**

**"You can call me Neah, Allen."**

Allen felt a twinge of recognition from the name Neah, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

**"What is your purpose inside my head Near?"**

questioned Allen.

**"To guide you, To guide you the way god never could."**

Allen felt warmer than before, It was almost like he had made a new friend. He almost facepalmed, if his arms hadn't been hurting so badly. He had just made friends with a voice. Now he was definatley hallucinating. He scrunched up his eyes, trying to shake it from his head, but it kept speaking.

**"Just trust me, Allen."**

Trust was a very touchy subject for Allen, he thought he had trusted people and they him in return. But it turns out they were just using him. The thought made his very soul burn in anger.

**"How did they betray you?"**

Allen nearly laughed out loud. They had betrayed him in every way he could think of.

When he first arrived at the Dark Order, it was almost like a home. The people that he met... Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Krory, and even in some sense, Kanda. They were like a family to him. It was like he had finally been accepted without people shying away, screaming and trying to shoot him when they saw his develish red arm. He was no longer someone that was hated, or so he thought. What possessed him to believe these people actually liked being in his prescence... He had no idea.

It was only when he had controlled the white ark using the 14ths powers, was when they showed their true colours. Suddenly very much afraid of him joining the Millenium Earl, they turned on him. They locked him away and sentanced him to death. Allen didn't even know how much time he had left, how many hours would he have before he was excecuted? How many minutes?

Allen didn't care anymore, He was not afraid of death.

**"Dont give up just yet."**

Allen slightly inclined his head to watch the cell door open. "Allen Walker." Muttered Howard Link as walked loudly into the chamber and crouched next to the young boy. All Allen could do was glare in return. "What a pity." said Link, his eyebrows narrowing. "And here I was thinking you would accept your punishment." Allens eyes widened in suprise, had time really passed that quickly?

"Why?" Allen whispered, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. "I live to carry out Captain Levelleirs every request." Said the man in a monotone "Nothing will stand in the way of my orders. Darren!" Called Link over his shoulder. "You may come in." At that moment a man entered with a long sword. This only confirmed Allen's suspicions, this really was the end.

"Any last words? Walker?" Questioned Link as Darren poised his sword at the young boys chest, right in front of his fiercly beating heart. Then Allen did something Link never expected, he just looked him straight in the eye. Then he smiled. Darren swung his sword above his head-

"Hold it."

Link looked up in suprise, Darren was frozen to the spot, holding the sword. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead. Behind him was a shadowed figure, Allen couldn't see his face in the gloom.

"We can take it from here." Said another voice, and another smaller figure appeared beside its companion.

"I-Its You!" Link stuttered and rose to his feet, His voice now laced with fear. "H-How did you get in here?!"

The smaller figure laughed coldly, and without warning Link and Darren screamed in anguish. They dropped to the floor and glowing indigo butterflies shot from their chests, along with spurts of had been destroyed from the inside. Allen could only watch as the two lifeless bodies were kicked aside. The two figures walked into the lamplight and Allen could finally see their faces.

"Allen-kun!" Cried Road as she dropped her cold facade and launched herself at the young boy, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "R-Road?" Allen croaked. She pulled back and studied him closely. "Allen-kun! What did they do to you?!" She gasped when she saw his bruised face. "Allen-kun! Who hurt you?" She wailed. "I dont intend to spend any more time in this place." Said a disgusted Tyki Mikk as he eyed the damp walls. Allen was not even sure how he was still alive after what happened in the ark. "Lets go." nagged the impatient Tyki. Road stuck her tongue out at him. She carefully snapped the cuffs on Allens wrists and ankles. Helping him to his feet she then summoned one of her heart shaped doors.

Tyki twisted the handle and soon enough they were all walking through it, Allen following for reasons he did not know. He wasn't even sure how he was managing to stay upright. Somehow he had gained a new strength when his saviours arrived. "Everything is going to be ok now Allen-kun." Road reassured him as they emerged in the street of a deserted city, he hadn't realised it was night time as there were no windows in his cell. Allen was just glad someone was helping him, whether it be friend or foe.

Road latched onto his arm as they walked. He just didn't have the heart to shake her off. They continued on in comfortable silence untill they reached the entrance to a large mansion. "Where are we?" Allen managed to say. "Your inside the Black Ark." Replied Tyki Mikk as they entered into a grand hallway. It was warm and inviting. They kept walking past different doors untill they reached a set of double doors guared by two level three akuma. Allen felt his left eye activate and the souls of the people materealised. He tried to ignore their pleas for help, to release them from imprisonment. Road seemed to notice his slight discomfort. "Leave us Akuma." She ordered them and they obeyed, walking down the hallway untill they dissapeared from view. "Thankyou Road." Said Allen in relief. His eye deactivated and Road smiled slightly as they arrived in a dining room. "You are just in time for dinner." Said a voice, Allen looked up to see a long table of Noah seated and the Millenium Earl grinning from his chair at the end.

"Millenie!" Greeted Road as she unlatched herself from Allen and ran over to hug him. Tyki also took his place at the table without a word, leaving Allen standing in the doorway. "Come in, Come in Allen Walker." Said the Earl and gestured to an empty chair next to Road, who was now seated. Being slightly cautious he sat down, not taking his eyes off the Earl for a second. The innocence in his arm was twitching, eager to be activated. "Why did you help me?" He asked suspiciously, Ignoring a sudden urge to take a swipe at him. The Earl's wide smile never left his face. "We have reason to believe you are the container for the 14th. Am I correct?" Allen nodded slowly, wondering how they knew about that. As though the Earl had read his mind he replied "We Noah could feel it, you are one of us now." Allen sighed, "To be honest I was expecting it." He explained "The pain in my forehead, Neah's voice. It was only a matter of time." The Earl nodded enthusaisticlly. "Im glad your taking this so well, Allen." The boy shrugged, Tyki Mikk interupted. "We were sure you would put up more of a fight, seeing as though you are an exorcist."

Allen was sure that Tyki was mocking him, but he decided to ignore it. "I never really believed in god." Allen said. "I'd rather stay here where im acknowledged than go back to all the people who betrayed me in the dark order." The Earl's interest peaked. "Do tell." He said. "When I showed signs of becoming a Noah Levellier locked me up in a cell and not one of my friends even bothered to help, they all just called it their duty to obey the rules of exorcists. If abandoning a friend is what it means to be an exorcist, then maybe I don't want to be an exorcist anymore." This delighted the Earl, He didn't even need to try to convince Allen to join him. He had a whole speech planned out too. He would have thanked those pesky exorcists for betraying Allen so nicely, then he remembered that he shouldn't go around thanking his enemies. "That will be enough talk for now." He concluded "Im sure you are all very hungry so lets eat!" There were murmurs of agreement from the Noah. Allen suddenly realised how hungry he was.

After everyone had eaten their fill, The Millenium Earl dismissed them with his usual wide grin. Road showed Allen to his room, it was spacious and covered in red and black. After a bit of exploring Allen discovered he had an en suite bathroom and walk in wardrobe, That was already full of beautifully designed clothes.

"So Allen." Began Road as she hugged him goodnight. He felt himself go red.

"What do think about being a Noah?"

Allen already knew the answer, The Millenium Earl and Road had accepted him for who he was, they were not afraid of him in the slightest. The others he knew he would have to apologise to. For some reason he knew deep down they would never betray him, Maybe it was Neah that confirmed it. He was away from the people that hurt him, and now he was healing. Slowly but surely. What the Earl had said made him seem geniuenly concerned about Allen. He wondered what kind of connection the 14th and the Earl had, he would have to ask him tommorow. He turned to Road and smiled.

"Im glad to finally have a family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Good Morning

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry but I'm a slow updater. ^_^' Thank you for all your lovely reviews and I know you just can't wait for some Noah Allen Awesomeness but patience is a virtue! I just thought I'd say if you haven't already guessed this is set around the bit in the manga where they find out Allen could be a Noah, I'm not going to be specific but I know its after the edo Japan arc and the Timothy bit but I'm not adding him into this. And there are also spoilers for the anime in this chapter! Thanks that all I needed to say!

Enjoy the chapter!

"_Moyashi_" = Crowned Clown.

"**Moyashi**" = Neah.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D Gray Man

Allen opened his eyes groggily, and yawned. He seemed to be lying on a bed. Then the fleeting memories of yesterday came back to him and he smiled slightly, before a sharp jolt of pain ran through his skull. He brought his hand up suddenly, startling awake Road, who must have been sleeping next to him without him noticing. "Allen-Kun?" She questioned as she rubbed at her tired eyes. Allen tried to forget about the pain in his head, with all his strength he mustered a small smile. It wasn't enough it seemed, He should have learnt by now it wasn't easy to fool a Noah. She jumped up quickly. "Its the transformation." So she knew. He flinched as his forehead throbbed nastily. He was then pulled into Roads embrace. She stroked his hair absent mindedly, trying to soothe his pain. "Don't fight it Allen. Otherwise it will hurt even more." This didn't make Allen feel any better. His vision was starting to blur, he clenched his eyes shut tight.

A knock sounded from the hallway, it seemed to echo around the spacious room. Then the grinning face of the Earl appeared from behind the door. "Millenie!" Greeted Road, she would have glomped him if Allen had not been on her lap. "How is dear Allen this morning?" Said the Earl with a hint of sympathy. "Not looking too good. But I'm prepared to stay here and look after him." Said Road with determination. "You had better rest today, and tomorrow... maybe a week." Said the Earl to Allen. He nodded silently in thanks and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Road stared down at his sleeping form, her expression seemed lost with worry. "I shall make sure no one intrudes." Said the Earl with determination, and bid Road farewell. The young Noah laid her head back on the cushioned headboard and inhaled softly. Then she cast another glance at Allen. She wished for the transformation to be over. "Please Hurry, Allen-kun."

"Where am I?"

Allen whipped his head around frantically, trying to decide what to do.

He was in the middle of a grass filled meadow, that was dappled in sunlight and seemed to sparkle before his very eyes. The breeze that ruffled his hair was soothing and the occasional clouds that drifted silently by made Allen stop for a moment. This truly was a peaceful place. He closed his eyes and let the fragrance of the wild flowers overtake him. The tranquillity of the meadow was overwhelming. He could almost see within his mind, the green trees with branches that twisted and swayed. The trickle of a nearby stream, its crystal waters shimmering under the sun. The sounds of birds whistling a tune caught in his ears, he almost felt like going sleep in this beautiful place. Then the thought struck him.

Was he dead?

He snapped his eyes open. He couldn't possibly be dead, could he? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. He was being truly stupid. He had endured much worst pain, like the time in china when Tyki amputated his arm. He stopped his thinking as a shadow darted between the trees.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, suddenly alarmed.

Then he saw it again, running. Running away from him. Moving so quick Allen found it hard to follow with his eyes. He took off towards the forest in pursuit of the strange silhouette. For some reason the forest seemed gloomier and more eerie than it had before. He almost tripped over a tree root in the sudden darkness.

"Allen?"

That voice, the voice so familiar Allen froze in shock. His hands trembled as he stared blankly ahead of him. Maybe he was hearing things. He trudged quietly over the thick roots of the trees.

"Allen-kun?"

Nope, That was defiantly Lenalee. Inching his head around slowly he turned towards a small clearing. His eyes widened in astonishment. There she was, standing beside the trunk of a thick oak. His breath seemed to catch in his throat. "Why, Allen?" Asked Lenalee as she stepped closer, Allen maintained his distance. "What do you want from me?" He Questioned shakily. Lenalee just stared at him through unfaltering violet eyes. "Why did you not accept your punishment. Being a Noah is a crime." Her stern gaze never left his. "You have to die Allen." She said impatiently as Allen shook his head in disbelief. "It's the only way, then we at the order can be happy." Allen felt tears well in his eyes, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"We were better without you. Maybe you should just stay missing, it might do everyone a favour." Lenalee's words were sharp, each insult was a puncture in his will and his soul. Something about Lenalee saying it made it seem so real. Allen continued to shake his head. Too shocked and upset to get even one reasonable answer in. His knuckles whitened and clenched under his cuffed sleeves. He longed to break something, someone. To brandish his claws and finish with a single strike. He wanted to see Lenalee's porcelain face smash like a China doll. It was a strange feeling, but one Allen could get used to. His silver eyes turned cold. Before he was even sure of what he was doing, she was broken. Laying on the cold floor, twisted in ways that were not humanly possible. Allen's eyes widened. Who had done it? He caught sight of his clawed hand, stained with the red hue of blood and he knew. He had lost himself for a moment, but seeing her like this made him feel better.

He turned and walked slowly away from the mangled limbs that made up Lenalee. He wasn't sure how long he was walking for. It could have been hours. But when he reached the dark lake all other thoughts vanished from his mind. The lake itself did not fit in with its surroundings at all. It was a like a sheet of shadowed glass that stretched across to the bank. Not a single ripple dented its surface. Allen found himself looking into the lake. There was his reflection, same as always.

Then It winked.

Allen snapped up and away from the water, Had it been a trick of the light? Once again he peered into the seemingly bottomless lake. He reached out a hesitant hand, as did his reflection.

And before Allen knew what was happening he had been dragged under the surface.

Allen struggled for breath as he was pulled under the murky water. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. Then everything went black for him.

When Allen awoke he felt himself lying on a cold marble floor. He didn't seem to be in the lake anymore, which was reassuring. He got up slowly. Joints aching, bones creaking. Slightly cautious as to what fate what befall him now.

That's when he saw the piano.

It was magnificent and white, standing there tall with a faint glimmer on its colourless surface. He longed to play it, to feel the ivory keys beneath his fingers. As he stood admiring it, his hands ghosted over the surface.

**"You must play."**

Allen whipped around. There, in a full length pristine mirror stood the 14th.

It was exactly like the time Allen had controlled the ark. And only one song sprung to mind, he could picture the notes in his head. The symbols him and Mana had created together, Mana… He positioned his hands over the keys-

_"Are you sure about this?"_

Allen turned once again at the sound of the melodic voice. It belonged to a pure white individual. A silver clown sat In the glow, obscuring their face.

"Crowned Clown." Muttered Allen as he stood hesitantly, his fingers millimetres away from the piano keys.

_"Are you really sure Allen?"_

Allen nodded sadly. "I'm sure Crowned Clown. Mana wanted me to keep walking forward."

_"I don't want you to get hurt."_

Allen blinked back sudden tears, he needed to get over this crying problem.

**"Do not worry, Crowned Clown."** Said the fourteenth from the mirror, Allen jumped slightly, he had forgotten Neah was still there.

_"I hope you are right."_

Crowned Clown seemed to be shrinking and darkening. Allen watched with horrified fascination as his innocence converted into dark matter right in front of him. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and once more turned back to the piano. This time nothing stopped him as he started to play the tune.

The room got brighter and brighter, Allen could feel his forehead start to twinge, then burn. He didn't need to reach up to know that cross insignias had risen from his skull. Allen watched as the skin on his hands turned a murky grey. He exhaled slowly, there was no going back now.

**"Keep Walking, Allen."**

Mana's laughing face flashed before his eyes.

Allen snapped his eyes open suddenly and the grinning face of the millennium earl came swimming into view above him.

"Good morning, Allen Walker."

Allen: Whew, That was a troublesome chapter.

Kanda: Urusai, Moyashi.

Allen: Oh Bakanda, I forgot you are yet to make an appearance.

Lavi: Anyway. *Sweat drop* Time for some feedback to your reviews!

Allen: Ok, here's the first one. *Opens envelope* Its from Mercenary Crime.

Are there going to be any pairings?

Kanda: Who has time for pairings?

Lavi: Now Yu… There may be some RoadxAllenness, but if you have any other suggestions for pairings please review!

Allen: *blush*

Lavi: Yuu, read the next one.

Kanda: tch, fine. This is from Khaalida.

Yes YES! Dark Allen is here baby! Give the order hell!

Allen: Are Dark Allen fics really that popular?

Lavi: Yes.

Allen: I like this review! The author says she also agrees!

Kanda: Here's another.

*He hands the envelope to Lavi*

Lavi: Thanks Yuu!

Kanda: *Glare*

Lavi: This One is from officialskinnyjeanz

PLEASE POST MORE! And hurry and check out my story, I dedicated it to you. :3

Allen: *Sweat drop* The author say she will definitely check out your story! Anyone else who is interested in Vampire Knight fanfics should read hers. Its called "To love is to kill."

Kanda: Hn.

Lavi: I guess that was Yu's form of agreement.

Kanda: Baka Usagi!


End file.
